


To Say I Love You (You Don't Have To Say "I Love You")

by FrozenHearts



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec, Adorable Magnus, Boys In Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Everything is still kind of new for them, Fluff, Flustered Alec, Happy, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Clary Fray, Mentioned Isabelle Lightwood, Mentioned Jace Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus learned early in their budding relationship that Alec was very blunt with his words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Say I Love You (You Don't Have To Say "I Love You")

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt requested by deadspacedame over on Tumblr :)

Magnus learned early in their budding relationship that Alec was very blunt with his words. Either that, or he somehow managed to evade being able to form a single thought that made sense whenever he was with him.

Of course, him being a stuttering mess every time he saw the warlock was quite the indicator. But Magnus enjoyed making Alec stutter and fail at forming coherent sentences because his face was just so darn cute.

His hazel eyes would close, allowing long lashes to brush the skin as a deep scarlet rose to his cheeks, down his neck and to the tip of his ears. He’d sputter and gape and then oh so eloquently poke his tongue between his teeth as he racked his brain for a response, for anything. 

And the thing he did to illicit one of these responses? Usually a well placed hand, a slight innuendo and a wink to top it off. Maybe a brush of magic if he was feeling extra playful.

It was a nice enough day when it happened, and Magnus had been called to fix the wards at the Institute. Isabelle was off galavanting (no doubt dragging Jace and Clary with her, so as to give him and Alec some alone time), and found himself sitting in the cavernous library, poring over an old and ancient text with Alec.

“And they need this spell why?” Magnus said, growing slightly irritable. They had been scouring the pages for hours on end, with no luck as to this problem Isabelle claimed the werewolves were having. Luke probably had already dealt with the issue himself. 

Magnus was about to say something else, but then Alec beat him to it. It was sudden, and really had no relation to the topic at hand.

“I love you.”

Magnus looked up abruptly from the page he was studying, “What?”

But Alec went quiet, mouth clamped shut as he started to close his eyes, open and close his mouth like a fish out of water. 

“Alexander?” Magnus couldn’t help the small squeak in his voice, the small smile when he noticed a blush start to creep up Alec’s neck. 

“I, uh...” Alec stammered, blinking owlishly, “Magnus, I-I-”

Magnus knocked his shoulder into Alec’s, making the Shadowhunter grin sheepishly. Ducking his head, he let himself rest his forehead on Magnus’s shoulder, and Magnus welcomed it. Alec’s hair tickled his cheek, but he didn’t care, instead placing a kiss at the crown of his head.

“I love you too,” Magnus said, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request something, I'm on Tumblr as coloringpencils


End file.
